


Skywalkin' on Sunshine

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hot Sex, Jedi, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is sent on a mission to locate Sith Lords and spy on the Jedi. Sexy times ensue, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skywalkin' on Sunshine

Kylo always welcomed variety and challenge in his job, but his new assignment from Supreme Leader Snoke seemed extreme. It was one thing to burn villages and slaughter people (which Kylo very much enjoyed), but quite another to go back in time and recruit Sith Lords and spy on the Jedi. Kylo wasn't even sure how it was possible, but with Snoke's powers and wisdom, he found himself traveling through time and space, disguised as a Jedi and carrying a travel pack with his normal clothes and lightsaber. He must've passed out from the intensity because he suddenly woke up to someone shaking him. 

"Are you alright?" 

Kylo sat up and faced an extremely handsome man with longish brown hair, intense blue eyes, and a perfect, beautiful face. Judging by his robes, the man was clearly a Jedi. Kylo couldn't speak for a moment. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for caring." He stood up and smiled, trying to straighten his unruly black hair. "I'm Ben."

"Nice to meet you. I need to get going....Master Obi-Wan will be wondering where I am." 

"No...don't go." Kylo reached out and grabbed the man's hand. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." 

The man blushed, color seeping across his flawless skin. "And so are you, Ben."

Ben leaned in and kissed the man, who returned the kiss with passion. The pair quickly ran up to the man's private quarters, undressed, and collapsed on the bed, grabbing onto each other and kissing in a swell of passion. Kylo reached down and stroked the man's member until he fell apart beneath him, gasping and begging for more. Kylo quickly prepared him, then thrust inside the man, drinking in his cries of pleasure. The man wrapped his legs around Kylo's waist, his sentences incoherent as he tried to tell Kylo to go faster and harder. 

When they were finished, they cuddled under the blankets. The man leaned his head against Kylo's strong chest and Kylo gently stroked his sweaty hair. 

"I'm so sorry....I never asked for your name," Kylo said softly. The man sat up and looked at him with lust-filled eyes. 

"Anakin Skywalker," he replied, "Now, are you ready for round two?"

Kylo suddenly felt so numb and terrified that he vomited all over Anakin.


End file.
